A wide variety of devices have been used by gardeners to make the kneeling position assumed during gardening more comfortable. Such devices include, for example, knee pads, kneeling pads, and stools. Conventional stools utilized by gardeners, however, typically fail to provide a comfortable and natural position from which to perform gardening duties such as planting, weeding, and the like. Most typically, in fact, conventional garden stools provide a fixed seating position, which is not overly beneficial to the user in performing common gardening tasks.
While some stools such as gardening stools are configured to support the user in a kneeling position, conventional kneeling stools typically provide only a single configuration, with the relative height of the seat portion and the relative spacing between the seat and the front of the stool being fixed in dimension. As a result, users of different sizes are not able to utilize such stools in a working position that is most comfortable and ergonomically sound. Moreover, such fixed-configuration kneeling stools are relatively bulky and difficult to store and ship.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a compactable kneeling stool having mechanisms for the user to selectively adjust the relative locations of the body supporting portions of the stool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a kneeling stool having overall dimensions appropriate for use in gardening applications, and which kneeling stool has a selectively adjustable seat height.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a portable and compactable kneeling stool that provides a selectively adjustable overall configuration so as to enable a user-customizable fit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a kneeling stool having a repositionable seat portion and repositionable knee pads integrated with the stool.